To Truly Have Happiness
by Lakemet
Summary: Zero and headmaster have become depressed, there have been no partys at the school, everything is colored grey by Yuki's departure. Until Sayori would'nt have it, she colored the world again for them with her magical crayons. Will she make there world better, and make Zero smile, even better laugh!
1. Chapter 1: The Making of Things

Chapter 1: The grouch

Not really romance, more friend ship.

Disclaimer: If I owned VK do you really think I would be making fanfiction? I don't own VK.

After Yuki left me, and Zero for Kaname, Zero became more distant, he didn't talk much anymore, and he was angry all the time. Sometimes I would try to help him by bringing him back to class, giving his food to him, or giving him good advice, but he would only give me glares, or walk away. He looked right through people not even looking them in the eyes. He did this to everyone even the Headmaster and Yagari. He was only thinking of himself, he didn't think of the others who missed yuki, like me, or headmaster.

One day during classes, Katio-sempai sent me to fetch Zero, and excused me from the class. 15 minutes later I found him in the stables, "Zero-Kun, Katio-Sempai told me he needed you." I said kindly, "Bye," As I was about to leave not wanting the grouch to snap at me till he said, "What about you, Wakaba…?"

I looked at him, "Me?" I asked, "I'm just a messenger," I turned around to see him head on. "Yeah… I get it." He said looking at the hay scattered across the ground. He looked sad; I didn't know what to say accept, "Is something happening?" As Zero got up and walked over to the entrance. He glared at me, "What did I do? I asked a question and he went full glare on me," I thought, but my emotionless expression did not waver. "…..What do you mean?" he asked finally.

What did he think I meant? I was asking if he was alright, he looked troubled. I closed my eyes, "I'll ask you later…Bye," and walked away, but stopped, noticing the horses were afraid, "Zero…" He looked up at me, "The other horses are scared of you. You shouldn't go around with that frightening expression on your face." I was just giving him advice. It's true, he should smile more. Possibly laugh, Yuki would have loved to see it.

I looked up from my blue thick math text book, looking out of the window to see Zero walking out of the gates, his dark brown coat whipping behind him. I knew he was a vampire hunter and all, but he was working a bit too much, workaholic much? I frowned closing the dark red curtains, and looked at the alarm clock, 9:39, I packed all my things to get ready for tomorrow, grabbed a notebook, and ink pen, and feel onto the soft welcoming bed.

Then I thought, "Zero is such a grouch, it would be nice to see headmaster and him laugh," with that I feel asleep, with a plan already devised in my head ready to be put to use.

Zero: ...Yori-san, what are you planning?

Yori: You will find out soon, be patient, as to all the viewers are to.

Headmaster: I can't wait then Sayori! Yoho, Zero and yuki, Arrg…

*Sulks in a corner* my yuki is gone!

Yori: It will be quite alright, I'm sure she's happy and you guys soon will be too.

A/N: What will Sayori do to make things better!? Will zero laugh?! If I reach to 5 reviews I will update!

Let the reviewing BEGIN!


	2. Chapter 2: Lucid Dreamer

Chapter 2: Lucid Dreamer

A/N: Okay so did you enjoy that chapter? I'm not to confident you will like it….Well anyways let's get started!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own vampire knight, so please don't sue.

After I had fallen into a deep sleep, I dreamt of yuki. But it felt all so real, like a lucid dream. We were at that diner we always went to; it was morning the trees swayed in the wind caring our laughter gently with it. The diner was more like and ice cream shop colored sunshine yellow, with rectangle shaped windows that let the pale sunlight warm up the shop and its customer's, giving it a light mood of happiness. There were many ice cream flavors and foods to pick from but Yuki hung over the ice cream section. I smiled a gentle smile, figures she would take long to decide a choice, I quickly decided on a cup of cookie dough ice-cream, sitting down at the dark red Oakwood table. Yuki called over to me from my table at the back corner of the room.

"Hey, so what are you planning?!" She smiled widely her red-brown eyes filled with excitement, still looking at the ice-cream. The server behind the counter was looking angry probably how long she was taking, I discarded it.

I waved a hand over to where I was sitting, smiling a secretive smile, "Order your ice-cream and come over here and I'll tell you." Yuki quickly ordered two scopes of strawberry ice-cream, covered with sprinkles, the server whose tag said Garry? Gave yuki her ice-cream with a spoon and she took it. Garry put a hand out asking for the money but she already skipped off sitting at our table, stuffing her face enjoying her cold frosty treat.

Garry looked over at me, with a face that said, _Where's the money? _This was my dream so I simply made him vanish; he's just a pigment of my imagination.

Yuki looked at me and asked her question again, "So what have you planned?"

OK, fine I'll tell you, here," I handed her my blue notebook with all the plans written inside. She read out loud;

Plan 1~ZERO

Do the bucket prank

Tickle him.

Mark on his face.

"Nice! I wish I could be there!" Yuki shouted, "To sad I'm just a dream huh?"

Yes, this was just a dream. "No worries, I'll make sure you will get to see it," I said hugging her, the dream started to get hazy, turning black at the edges like a burnt photograph, pulling me out of my pleasant dream.

With a yawn and a little motivation I got up and went to begin my scheme.

Walking down the hallway to the janitor's room was hard. I kept making wrong twists and turns, "Be nice if they had a map of the school," I thought to myself. I couldn't ask anybody for directions, I had woken up pretty early to set everything up, plus zero always got to class first. After a half an hour and three turns I found it.

The door was silver, like ordinary doors and said, "Jan tor Roo." Some students must have picked off the letters. Deciding to help I began to pick off the letter A. I got it of after 2 minutes and placed it in my black coats pocket. Opening up the door I saw everything I needed, "Excellent," I murmured, putting a strand of my honey brown hair behind my ear, bending down to pick up the materials.. Picking up the silver, gray bucket, a small stool, and some strong duct tape, I walked back to my empty class.

The tables were empty, the dull violet morning light shining into the classroom. There was and eerie silence but I was okay with that.

Setting the stool beneath the door, stepping on it lightly so it didn't echo in the hallways I stepped on it leaning on the door. Taking a bit of duct tape ripping it with my teeth, I put a bit on the top of the door, keeping it open, I put the bucket on the tape, and closed the door me on the outside, just a test run.

Opening up the door walking in as Zero-kun might have the bucket fall right over my head concealing my head down to my neck. "This is going to be great," I thought in my head with a slight grin but not wide enough for a facial expression. I was just like that I guess. Not enough expression to qualify as a facial expression but enough for you to know it's there, you see.

Pulling the bucket of my head I walked into the girls bathroom and put water in the bucket, walking quickly back to the classroom, placing it on the door same as last time except I'm on the inside, I sat down and pulled out my T-Mobile phone, it's a flip phone, terrible right? Well I don't care a phones a phone as long as you can call, and text. I started recording walking away from the door to the third table; I turn that camera phone towards me and smiled.

"Hello yuki it's me Sayori, I'm going to prank Zero-kun, with the bucket trick, hope this will make you laugh." I said. Turning the phone back around to face the door I waited…and waited, I was about to stand when I heard steps coming. My heart started to beat faster with excitement, I wouldn't have been surprised if the phone could record it, and it was so loud.

Zero pushed open the door, he wore what it looked like a fresh uniform out of the dryer, too sad for him he'd have to wash it again. He noticed the bucket, and took out his gun and looked up shooting at it, eyes widening. "He thought it was a vampire," I had to stifle a laugh. The water came down wetting him all the way down to his waist, the bucket on the top of his head his bloody rose gun still pointed at the ceiling.

A/N: Zero's pose is hilarious right!? LOL. Ok, I know this is a short chapter forgive me. I will not give up on this story, I'm new to fanfiction, and I have F.C.A.T coming up and cleaning (How I hate it! Don't you? DIE HOMEWORK!), to do. I should update on Tuesdays it might take me along time sorry. Okay so I know some of you don't like reviewing, saying "It's too much work." Well cut it out if you don't know what to say answer this question, I will put a different one after each chapter.

Have your skin change into vibrant colors according to your emotional state (e.g. red for anger, blue for sadness)-OR_ widely and uncontrollably flail your arms around whenever you walk? Lol! XD

REVIEW, also a good story for you guys to read that has Zero/Sayori/takuma pair would be His only princess by idlescribe! She is so awesome I tell you! She motivated me to come to fanfiction and write stories! Read her story to please.

Love you. Thanks to Heart to reviewed thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Still Pretty Funny

Chapter 3: Still Pretty Funny

A/N: Sorry this is really late. I had stuff to do, next week I have to go to another state so; I may not be on for a while. I'm soooooo sorry. I will allow you to hate all you like for that long week. I know I would too.

Disclaimer: I've been trying to get Matsuri Hino to give me vampire Knight, so I challenged her to a contest of who can win at spoons, (a very old game.) But she ended up winning, so I don't have it. Whatevs.

~Preview~

Zero pushed open the door, he wore what it looked like a fresh uniform out of the dryer, and too sad for him he'd have to wash it again. He noticed the bucket, and took out his gun and looked up shooting at it, eyes widening. "He thought it was a vampire," I had to stifle a laugh. The water came down wetting him all the way down to his waist, the bucket on the top of his head his bloody rose gun still pointed at the ceiling.

~End Prev~

/Inner mind/

'Outer mind'

Now on with story! Finally right?

* * *

Zero's POV~Third person~

Zero was just making it to his class when he heard some racket in one of the classrooms. He followed the sound to his classroom. Of course he had been cautious and careful. He thought of how to approach the intruder. He had decided to just walk in, he had no idea how bad it was to do that, nor how funny, or who was behind that oak wood door. Storming in he heard a noise above him. In matter of seconds his was drenched.

/What just happened/

'I don't know, aren't you supposed to be smarter than me?'

/Well don't just stand there the rogue vampire could be in here/

'…OK...'

Lifting the teal grey bucket of his head, he pointed his gun towards the presence. He knew it was in fourth row, he was at the second by now.

/Quiet/

'I know'

Just as he thought that you could hear the day class students down the hall. He was going to keep going but thought he should put away his bloody rose gun. He did and just as he put it in his holster, the teacher walked in to see a soaking Zero.

Zero didn't say anything but knew what the teacher had wanted him to do by now he walked by the bucket, causing the Vice president to yell, "Hey kiryu, pick that stuff up!" he had courage to stand up to the sulking Zero, but it didn't work, he walked out of the classroom and went to change his clothing.

Your probably wondering why, he didn't care about the presense and rush to exterminate it. He knew it was human was why, and could not sense any harm from it.

On the campus: In front of the day school

Headmaster was having a very uneventful day, until he saw Zero that is. This is how their conversation went;

"My son! What in the world are you wet?" J

"A person was inside one of the classrooms, they were pranking someone. I didn't get a chance to confront who it was." Zero said glaring.

"Pfft! You look drenched, let me take a picture!"

"Don't you dare."

"headmaster took his camera out but once headmaster had it positioned right in front of his face, Zero high kicked it towards a tree, braking the lends in the process.

"I need the lends to take pictures!" the headmaster whined his ponytail falling over his shoulder picking up the black camera.

"…"

"You still look funny!"

Zero walked towards the sun dorms finished with the conversation between them.

Sayori's POV~First person~

Sayori was relieved when the day class had stormed in, making zero have to back off. She was very excited. She could not wait to show the video to her best friend Yuki.

A/N: PLEASE review! It motivates me too continue. Please, you know you have to.

-Looks up with big brown puppy dog eyes-

PRETTY PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4: Stone Rock

A/N: What has it been months? Hmmm psh who cares. Well here's the next chapter! Make sure to review, cause I'm thinking about deleting this story...did you guys get scared just then?

* * *

a/n: Time skip...Nighttime: 11:34

Sayori looked at the clock, and decided it was time to go in. She grabbed her pillow, and walked out of her dormitory wearing her pajama shorts, and a t-shirt.

She was now in front of Zero's dorm door, don't ask how she got their just know Sayori has her ways...Cracking open the door and slide in. She was cautious not to wake the knocked out Zero. She placed her camera on his desk turning it on and creeping over to the edge of his bed observing him.

He was lying on his side, his silver hair in a mess going to the side, you could here his soft breathing with his hand under his pillow, head going to the left away from her view. Sayori cripped back over to his side leaning in and started tickling his sides. All head was stir and lean towards her way a bit more, "What he's not even ticklish!" She thought giving up taking her camera and leaving the room just as she had slipped in. She looked at her camera, and looked down the hallway towards the exit, "I guess I'll start on a different person..."

Six minutes later!

Sayori raised her hands in the air and decided to take it to the next step by talking to the headmaster tomorrow...She laid down in bed, and just remembered she just snook in zero's room! An with that last thought she was knocked out.

But she woke up soon enough, grabbing her clothes taking a shower and poof she was in front of headmasters office. She had to talk to him, about something very important.

(A/N: PURE LAZYNESS)

"Headmaster may I ask you a question?" She asked opening the door.

"Yes! What is it Yori-Chan!?" He said in a goof-ball manner.

* * *

Dun dun dun! These chapters will be getting longer, I update better when school is here...Hope you like this story! Have a good day.

-Lake


End file.
